This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Currently camera devices on terminals ordinarily have automatic focusing function, and focusing is the key operation to ensure forming clear images. For example voice coil motors are widely used in cellphones, which include a coiled floating device, a magnet, a lens inside the floating device, and a spring piece used to keep the floating device in a floating state. When switched on, the magnet outside the coil interacts with electric current, making the floating device moving against elastic force of the spring piece, so that the camera device could focus automatically.
In practice, after using the camera function in a cellphone or a pad, when user finishes taking pictures, the camera module moves back to a zero position.